


Close Call

by creepy_shetan



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen, Natural Disasters, Rescue, The American South, Tornadoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 01:45:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1762149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepy_shetan/pseuds/creepy_shetan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remy and Ororo visit what's left of his place after a tornado.</p><p>(Originally posted 2014/5/18 as a fill for a prompt.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Call

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evil_Little_Dog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/gifts).



When he was feeling well enough to walk outside (which was too soon according to Hank), Remy insisted on seeing it for himself. Ororo agreed on the condition that she go with him (and that she drive).

Picking his way through the debris, Remy stopped a couple of yards away from what used to be a front porch. Part of the old bench swing he had planned on repainting was stuck in a tree down the street; the rest was probably in splinters somewhere. Remy had never owned much stuff, and hardly anything he truly cherished, but it was strange to be on the other side of a quick and easy theft for a change. He could see why people tended to hold grudges against him -- it was especially hard not to take it personally when what was stolen was also destroyed in the process.

Remy turned to Ororo and pointed to the grassy open space next to the half of the house that was still standing, where the roof of it now lay in a misshapen heap of shingles and insulation.

"You did that for me?"

Ororo stepped closer to lightly squeeze Remy's uninjured shoulder.

"Of course," she said simply with a short nod.

Remy's smile was a little sheepish, but warm.

" _Merci_ , Stormy. _Vraiment._ "

Rolling her eyes at the nickname (it was a reflex at this point), she started walking them back down the cluttered driveway to their car.

"You can thank me by taking the sirens seriously next time. Or better yet, get a basement."

As Remy started talking spiritedly about water tables and red clay and things she was sure neither of them understood, Ororo couldn't hide the amusement or the relief that began to spread across her face.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt: Any, Any+Any, the wind tore the roof off the house.  
> The theme: Free for all (none/any)  
> Originally posted [here](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/523682.html?thread=75589026#t75589026).  
> I only own the writing.


End file.
